


Not Tonight, Dear

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Codywanweek 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable droids but still, Attempted sexy times interrupted by droids, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Neither does Cody, Obi-Wan does not appreciate this, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan are kept busy by being Vod'alor and Head of the Jedi Temple on Concord Dawn respectively. They try to take some time for themselves. As usual, things don't go according to plan.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywanweek 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851517
Comments: 16
Kudos: 252
Collections: Codywan Week, Open Source Soft Wars





	Not Tonight, Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Programmed Misadventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858638) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> Day 5: Fluff  
> Nothing but humor and fluff here. No actual plot.
> 
> This is a Soft Wars verse fic!
> 
> Thanks Projie for letting me borrow Widget and Gizmo! Their referenced mountain adventure can be found in Programmed Misadventures by Project0506!

Being Vod’alor kept Cody busy. Running a planet was a complicated task at the best of times. Plus, his responsibilities didn’t end with the planet. He was still at least marginally responsible for all of the Vode, no matter where they currently lived. He made a vow to them all and he would keep it. Cody was glad that he had a Council and aides that were competent enough to keep things running while he took a much-needed break. He loved his brothers and would do everything he could for them, but being their leader was stressful and even he had his limits. He loved Obi-Wan very much and was always glad for the time he could spend with his husband. Especially if it was alone time away from home since they were less likely to be interrupted. 

Obi-Wan’s days were full between running the Jedi Temple on Concord Dawn and still being on the High Council. The Jedi had a small, but growing presence among the Vode and it worked for both sides. It meant there were people Obi-Wan could trust to keep things running smoothly while he took a few days off to spend with Cody. It was a welcome luxury that he still wasn’t used to. But he certainly appreciated little breaks like this where they had nothing to worry about except one another. 

Bail and Breha had generously offered them the use of the royal mountain retreat on Alderaan after Obi-Wan mentioned to Bail that he and Cody were contemplating getting away for a few days. Obi-Wan convinced Cody to take them up on it. They hadn’t managed to get any time away for nearly a year (since the disastrous attempt at a honeymoon…that this was not an attempted redo of. It was not), so it really hadn’t taken too much to convince his husband to take a vacation. They loved their extended family but there were times that it was nice to just have a few days completely to themselves.

Summer was beautiful in the mountains on Alderaan. Their arrival day saw clear, sunny skies and a temperature that was pleasantly warm without being hot. It was perfect. It furthered their certainty that this break was an excellent choice. They spent their first day enjoying the gardens at the retreat, while planning where they wanted to explore later in the week. That evening they shared a wonderful, romantic dinner on the balcony (Bail knew that neither of them was an accomplished chef, so he had the palace kitchens make up a number of meals to stock the kitchen at the retreat with. All Obi-Wan and Cody needed to do was reheat them. Bail was definitely Obi-Wan’s Favorite Friend). 

Afterwards, they returned to the spacious master suite. Cody pulled Obi-Wan into his arms almost as soon as they were inside. It started with slow, sweet kisses. They started to take each other’s clothes off in between kisses as things got more heated. Unfortunately, that was also where the evening began to fall apart.

When they unpacked and settled in earlier, Obi-Wan had put his Jedi robe up on a hanger in the closet. His lightsaber on the other hand sat on the bedside table. Or, well it _had._ The red head got too close to the table and bumped into it, knocking his lightsaber to the floor. Within seconds, Widget and Gizmo flew out of the closet where their bags were located.

“Cody, WHY DID YOU PACK THEM!”

Cody didn’t even try to hold back the frustrated sigh.

“I didn't. They just pack themselves these days.”

(Anakin, on the other side of the galaxy swears he can HEAR Obi-Wan yell his name.)

The dark haired man was certain at that point that their evening was still salvageable. He wasn’t sure if Obi-Wan felt the same.

“They're hovering, Cody. Watching us.”

That wasn’t a positive sign.

“Throw a towel over them, it's FINE!” Cody growled in frustration. 

The Jedi snatched up his lightsaber from the floor before moving to the suite’s closet to grab his robe from its place on the hanger. He threw his robe and saber out into the hallway, hoping that was enough to distract the droids. 

But alas, it was not. 

Obi-Wan had just slipped his arms back around Cody’s shoulders when the droids pushed the door open. Of course. They wanted to bring the items back to Cody. He hadn’t thought this through. 

“It’s alright, cyare. It’ll be fine,” The other man soothed, still hoping to prevent the mood from being completely ruined.

He pulled away from his husband and grabbed a spare blanket from the closet. He tossed it over the droids, who let the weight of the blanket encourage them to the floor as if they understood Cody’s intention. There. It was fine now. 

He went back to his beloved and pulled him close. They started to trade kisses again when suddenly the Jedi froze. Obi-Wan pulled away sharply, face going pale before quickly flushing red.

“ANAKIN BUILT THEM, CODY!” That was enough to completely ruin the mood for Obi-Wan. He stumbled over to the bed and collapsed onto it before he flung an arm over his face. “They navigated out of a mountain, Cody!! Anakin put a camera in them!!!!! He had to have done that for them to succeed at navigating out of a mountain.” 

Cody sighed heavily and started contemplating sleeping on the couch. The evening was clearly a loss and if Obi-Wan was carrying on like that it was likely any plans for a nice night were completely off the table.

“Cyare, I’m sure he didn’t put cameras in them. We could comm him and ask, if you’re so concerned?”

His Jedi glared. 

“Turn them off, _I_ _know you can_ and go lock them in the closet in the entryway. Put them in a bag. TWO bags if you must. I don’t want to see them for the remainder of this trip!”

Cody rolled his eyes but went to do as he was bid. He picked up the blanket and threw it over his shoulder before he grabbed the two little droids, who happily snuggled into his chest as he held them close. It was a bit ridiculous how adorable Widget and Gizmo were, when they weren’t interrupting. He almost felt a little guilty about the fact he was going to lock them up. Almost. His alone time with Obi-Wan was important. He’d make it up to the little droids when they got home. He grabbed one of their bags from the closet and took the droids, bag and blanket to the entryway. Using the override Anakin had programmed for him, he turned the droids off. He then carefully wrapped them up in the blanket and tucked them in the bag before putting the bag in the hall closet and locking it. He desperately hoped it would be enough to prevent further interruptions. _He_ was calling Anakin if it happened again.

Cody returned to the master suite to find Obi-Wan had changed into his sleep clothes and was holding a datapad as he leaned against the headboard. He followed suit and prepared for bed, even though it was still early. He joined his husband in bed once he was finished. Fortunately, even if Obi-Wan was put off of sex for the evening, he was interested in cuddling. As soon as Cody was settled, his beloved moved close and tucked up against him. Cody would never say no to having Obi-Wan curled up at his side, the Jedi’s head resting over his heart. Obi-Wan found the steady beating of Cody’s heart soothing, something that pleased the clone very much. It also was a convenient position for something that _Cody_ enjoyed a great deal. He loved running his fingers through his beloved’s hair as they simply enjoyed being together. He wasted no time in doing exactly that. Obi-Wan sighed contentedly and relaxed into his husband’s side, practically melting at the familiar, loving touch.

Cody looked down at the datapad that was now laying abandoned on the bed. 

“Shall I read to you?”

“That would be lovely, my dear.”

It might not have been their original plan for the night, but it was enough.

There would be other nights.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Obi-Wan demanded Anakin put a privacy mode in the droids’ programming the moment they got back.

“Oh, come on, Obi-Wan! There’s nothing to worry about. They scan but they don’t record what they are scanning!” Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan was not going to be deterred.

“I will describe my sex life to you _in explicit detail_ until you put in a privacy mode.”

Anakin squawked and practically tore Obi-Wan’s hands off, he grabbed the droids so quickly. He had never programmed anything else so rapidly in his LIFE. He set a new personal programming speed record with those droid. And possibly a new record for Concord Dawn in general.


End file.
